Chapter 13: Desperate For Replenishments (Pt.3)
Story Mission Briefing We will commence our reprisal against the Calamity Raven on the waterbridge of Anthold. With our supply issues resolved we can finally answer their attack. Turn the situation around by taking the bases in area 3 and 5. Also, as this mission requires rapid resolution, try to meet the objectives within 3 turns. If you succeed in meeting the condition, a special reward will be available. Strategy Fill Area 4 with defenders and leave your tank undeployed. You need three snipers at least. Use Riela as a scout with the Gallian-R, and put her in area 4. Fill area 4 with defenders. Phase 1 #Activate Valkyrur and head directly east. Take the base. #Same action. #Clear the base of enemies in area 5. Withdraw. #If you have a fencer with the HSBR, deploy it in area 5, go north. Destroy Gusurg with it. (optional) #Move a lancer behind Gusurg. Destroy his tank. #Same action. #Same action. Take the base. Withdraw. #Deploy your tank into position and take out the enemy tank from here while staying in the base. #Deploy a lancer into area 4 east. Damage the tank. Mission Banter Gusurg: That was quick..! They've polished up their mobility even more. Gusurg: To think that they were faster than I had even planned for, they're developing.. into a force to be reckoned with. Phase 2 #Deploy a sniper to handle the heavy trooper in your area 2 base. #Deploy an armored tech to take the northwest base. Save your attack for the defender. #Same action. #Redeploy your tank into area 2 northeast. Move for the enemy camp and stop in it. Destroy the enemy tank. #Same action. #Take the camp using a sniper. #Same action. Phase 3 #Redeploy your tank into area 3. Destroy the enemy tank. #Same action. #Bring a sniper in to take the enemy ace out. #Move an assault forward to clear the way of scouts. #Move your sniper forward and take out the enemy heavy trooper defending the base. #Move your assault forward and take out enemy scouts. #Take the base. Rewards Aftermath Gusurg: I was one step too late! I would have won if they weren't able to retrieve those supplies..! Zig: You're some guy.. Holding nothing back against former friends. Gusurg: The Nameless are.. no, Kurt is one opponent that you cannot win against without going all out. Gusurg: I know that very well. Zig: I meant to say you look like you're more than happy to kill them. You're the real deal, I acknowledge you. Gusurg: ..I'd rather have heard that after I've defeated them. My debts are piling up for having failed here. Kurt: Gusurg! Gusurg: It's you, Kurt. You're as tough as nails to beat as always. Kurt: Why have you come with this few men if you really intended to kill us? Gusurg: ..even I have my own, circumstances. Kurt: The Gallians and your group.. the two of you must be working together, the successive attacks are well orchestrated. But even though the plan was well executed, the attack itself was a miserable effort. Kurt: I cannot understand why you and the captain would waste their resources on such fighting. Gusurg: ..Sharp, as always. Gusurg: Fighting you is a dreadful affair, in more ways than one. Gusurg: (Then again, perhaps that is the whole reason I joined up with the Ravens) Gusurg: I am defeated today, but don't think it ends here. Gusurg: We withdraw, Zig. Zig: Got it. Kurt: ... Carisa: Seems like Lieutenant Colonel will take care of our ammo and fuel from now on too. Carisa: We'll be able to avoid paying for a thing and doing nasty jobs! 3: You're one shrewd woman for wanting to shirk payment. 21: Then again, it's great to not have to worry about ammo and fuel again. Riela: One worry off our mines! Giulio: Would be even better if there were other things to eat other than rations. Leila: Quit complaining! Giulio: Ow! 21: So we've got our supplies sorted, where do we go next? Valerie: It would be difficult if both the Gallians are the Calamity Ravens attack us together. Kurt: I'd like to ask, how did the supplies get here? Man: It was sent here by ships. Kurt: ..shipping line, we could use that. 3: We're going on a boat trip? Man: The cargo ship entered port secretly using a private port so there are no records of it ever being here. Alfons: That's great news. We'll be able to erase our tracks here completely. Imca: Not bad. Kurt: We're settled then, we'll leave port under the cover of darkness tonight. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions